The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Composite materials are incorporated into many structures, including but not limited to commercial aircraft. Composite materials typically are formed by disposing fiber and/or other material in a polymer matrix. The composite may be laid as tape or strips in varying directions and layers and cured to form a structure. The behavioral characteristics of composite materials over time in response to loads can be difficult to predict relative to structures in which they are incorporated.